Change of heart
by emiline94
Summary: Edwards feelings for Bella have changed and it couldn't of come at a worse time. Bella's got something that she really needs to tell Edward but everytime she goes to tell him something else gets in the way and ruins the moment...
1. Chapter 1

Change of Heart

Chapter 1 – Edward's view

"Urgh!" Bella screamed, "It's f**king jam!"

I sat there and sighed. All she seemed to do at the moment was complain.

"What's the matter now?" I asked, trying desperately to hide how much she was irritating me.

"It's jam Edward! You bought custard doughnuts and this one is jam! It's soul destroying!"

I couldn't help but laugh. People were starting to give us disappointed looks now but I didn't care too much. Anyway, it was Bella, my girlfriend, making all the fuss, not me.

As the film started I got a sick feeling in my stomach and worry flooded my mind. It was strange but, for some reason, this feeling was becoming quite normal lately. I couldn't understand it though; me and Bella were so close a few months ago. How could things (mainly my own feelings for her) change so fast?

Before I knew it, Finding Nemo in 3D had finished and Bella was getting her coat, ready to leave.

"Come on Edward, let's go and get some dinner" she said, suddenly really happy and full of life (A way that I hadn't seen her in a while).

"Sure" I said, hoping that it sounded casual. "Where do you fancy going?"

"Bella Italia sounds good; I heard they have a new menu."

"Sounds great!" I said enthusiastically.

As we drove to the restaurant I couldn't help but think about that feeling I keep getting. Was it that I didn't love her anymore? She seemed fine right now but I knew that it wouldn't last for long.

When we got to the restaurant a small German woman with black hair and brown eyes took us to our table.

"Hallo! Welcome to Bella Italia! What can I get you?" she asked in a very heavy accent.

"Hello, just a coke for me please" I said as I handed my menu back to her. She looked over the top of her glasses with an intrigued and curious look before serving Bella.

"I'll have the Lasagne and a basket of bread please" she said in a sour voice, obviously noticing the glance that the waitress had given me just a few seconds before.

"I'll bring them right over" she said as she took Bella's menu and walked away.

"Bella, what's up with you at the moment?" It came out in a more angry tone than I was expecting but right now I didn't care. I deserved answers.

"What do you mean?!" she said, clearly annoyed by this question. "Did you not see that way she was looking at you?!"

"Bella," I said, trying to calm myself down, "I don't mean the waitress, forget about her, I mean… all the time. These past few weeks you've been acting really weird, like there's something bothering you?"

Just as Bella was about to speak, the waitress came back with our food and drinks.

"Enjoy your meal" she said as she put the food on the table. She walked away and Bella started tucking into a slice of bread.

"Look," she said "there's something I need to talk to you about".

Her voice was now serious but I couldn't stop myself from laughing.

"What's funny?" she asked, getting annoyed again.

"Erm… I don't mean to be rude buy maybe you should go clean your teeth or something?! You've got a really bad Hovis situation going on in there!"

"WHAAAT!" she screamed.

"Your braces Bella, they're full of bread!" I said, trying not to burst out laughing.

"Edward! How could you embarrass me like this?! I was about to have a serious conversation with you and you go and ruin it!"

She stormed out of the restaurant and I left some money on the table and followed her.

"Bella, wait!" I yelled after her "I'm sorry, I just thought you would want to know."

I was standing next to her now and reached out to put my arm round her. She pulled away and gave me a disappointed look.

"I know Edward, I'm sorry too. I just really need to talk to you."


	2. Chapter 2

Change of Heart

Chapter 2 – Bella's view

"Urgh!" I screamed, "It's f**king jam!"

I was sitting there looking at Edward with a very angry scowl on my face. What else could possibly go wrong just lately?

"What's the matter now?" he asked in a particularly irritated voice.

"It's jam Edward! You bought custard doughnuts and this one is jam! It's soul destroying!"

Edward laughed and people were starting to look at us in a very disappointed way. I really wasn't sure how much more I could take today. I felt like I was going to explode!

The film had been on quite a while now but I couldn't get into it. All the time I was just thinking about how to tell Edward the news. Would he like it? Maybe he would leave me? Either way, I'd decided, when I get the right moment, I _have_ to tell him.

Finally, the film, Finding Nemo in 3D, had finished and I picked up my coat ready to leave.

"Come on Edward, let's go and get some dinner" I said, now feeling happier that I had got my head straight and knew what I was going to do.

"Sure" Edward replied in a surprisingly casual voice. "Where do you fancy going?"

"Bella Italia sounds good; I heard they have a new menu."

"Sounds great!" Edward said, grinning at me.

On the way to the restaurant I was getting ready to tell Edward the news. I had it all planned out now. I was going to wait until the food had arrived and then I was going to tell him everything. He loved me, right? I'm sure he will love this too.

Once we were at our table, the small German women who had showed us to our seats said in a very heavy accent; "Hallo! Welcome to Bella Italia! What can I get you?"

"Hello, just a coke for me please" Edward said before handing his menu back. I couldn't help but notice the look that she gave him, like she wanted him or something. It made me feel sick.

"I'll have the lasagne and a basket of bread please" I said in a bitchy voice while giving her death stares and thinking harsh thoughts about the slag.

"I'll bring them right over" she said as she snatched my menu back and walked off.

"Bella, what's up with you at the moment?" Edward asked in a really harsh, annoyed tone.

"What do you mean?" I said, trying to avoid his question. I had planned to tell him in a minute but not while he was behaving like this. I moved it onto the behaviour of the German waitress to cover for my secret, "Did you not see the way she was looking at you?!"

"Bella" he said, much calmer now, "I don't mean the waitress, forget about her, I mean… all the time. These past few weeks you've been acting really weird, like there's something bothering you?"

I opened my mouth about to speak and _it_ came back and ruined the perfect chance to tell Edward everything.

"Enjoy your meal" the slut said as she put our food and drinks on the table. I started tucking into a slice of bread and decided now was the moment; "Look" I said to Edward, "There's something I need to talk to you about." I thought that sounded serious but I guess _someone_ thought otherwise.

"What's funny?" I demanded, feeling annoyed at his insensitivity.

"Erm… I don't mean to be rude but maybe you should go clean your teeth or something?! You've got a really bad Hovis situation going on in there!"

"WHAAT!" I screamed, really mad now.

"Your braces Bella, they're full of bread!" he said, clearly trying desperately hard not to laugh.

"Edward! How could you embarrass me like this?! I was about to have a serious convocation with you and you go and ruin it!

I stormed out of the restaurant and I could hear Edward following me.

"Bella, wait!" He called after me; "I'm sorry, I just thought you would want to know".

Edward, who was standing next to me now, tried to put his arm around me but I pulled away and gave him a disappointed look.

"I know Edward, I'm sorry too. I just really need to talk to you".


End file.
